Forever Lady Hailey
by where the wind blows
Summary: And now, for those who have waited and those who have not i present the sequal to the Agless Girl... Forever Lady Hailey! Hailey has been hurt during the battle for freedom. Will she make it out of the battle alive? And what about after that?
1. Drowning

**Forever Lady Hailey **

**Disclaimer: so if I owned nothing during the first book why do I need to put this here? - I get it you don't trust me… thats cool… **

**So I am sure you want to know why I made this into a whole other book. Well the thing is 50 chapters is a lot and I am only halfway through, so instead of a 100 chapter book, why not make you 50 books. Does that make sense? I thought it did… **

**Soooo this is The Ageless Girl Two hidden under the name 'Forever Lady Hailey' do you like that title? Let me know what you think… **

**Anyway on to what you have been waiting for! **

**Chapter 1 (51): Drowning **

_Aslan looked at the girl and spoke "You have been strong, you lived with them. And you wanted to see them free…" _

_As he spoke a great tear fell from the Lions eye onto the girls face. _

_The wind rushed over the scene. Everything was frozen. _

_Then a dog's grief filled bark echoed through the field… _

But Caspian was wrong. It was not bark of pain.

Max was running, running as fast as his short legs would take him towards his fallen mistress. Like a black blur he flew through the Narnians barking so frantically the noise echoed.

Along with the barks came the words pounding through the spectators heads as the dog yelled to her…

"Hailey! Hailey! HAILEY!"

"Max," came the soft voice of Susan as she stared at the dog.

"Max," Lucy said kneeing in front of the dog "Max it is…"

But Max was not listening, still barking he placed his paws on the girls still chest.

And then they saw why. Hailey's hand twitched.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

The tear hit her face with a splash. The breath, which a second ago had rushed from her body, came rushing back. But it was hard. So, so hard.

Around her there was utter blackness. Her hands where scrapping stone.

Claustrophobia began rushing into the girls mind as she screamed out, panicked she tried to find a way out of her prison.

All around her was stone. Hard, solid stone. Above her head, beneath her feet, all around.

She gasped out for air. She couldn't breathe.

"Hailey! Hailey! Hailey!"

_Max? _

"Hailey!"

_Max what's wrong? What's going on?_

The blackness was fading a white fog was covering her eyes. She could still feel the stone.

_Max…_

#&#&#&#&#

"Bloody hell!" Peter said jumping back as Hailey's arm twitched again.

Now everyone had seen it. More people where calling her name, calling to the girl whose life slipping before them.

"HAILEY!"

"Come on Hailey!"

"Hailey! Come back Hailey!"

And throughout all that was the steady "Hailey! Hailey! Hailey!" from the small dog.

Aslan did not even have to speak. Lucy was there next to the girl. Her mind was moving faster than he body… 'If she was alive then the cordial would work.'

"Lucy…" Susan started her eyes wide. As she grabbed the hand of the girl, tears of her own slashing down.

But Lucy was already uncorking the bottle. The lips of the girl where closed, Lucy opened them tenderly and let the liquid fall in.

#&#&#&#&#&

The blackness was back all around her. She was sure to die in this black hole. And then suddenly there was a peck of light. So far above that it seemed to lose itself in the darkness.

"Hailey! Hailey! Hailey!"

_I'm trying! _

Suddenly the light was gone. Something was coming towards her falling. What was it…liquid?

It hit her face. And then more came. Liquid came pouring through the hole above her filling her small stone jail

She gasped opening her mouth, the liquid was falling in, blocking her from breathing.

She was coughing, trying to sit up, still surrounded by blackness.

She thought she felt the liquid falling beside her has it fell from above…

Coughing, coughing. Something was coming out of her mouth dripping down her front and into the surrounding liquid around her.

She reached up to the opening the liquid had seceded. She grasped the edge of the hole and tried to move the rocks.

Voices were her echoing in her head. She coughed feeling something slid down the front of her blouse.

"Hailey! HAILEY!"

"Hold her up! She can't breathe!"

"Hailey, stay with us! Come on breathe!"

Suddenly her whole body was pulled upwards and she was falling into the light. She could not see, the light was blinding.

She felt hands around her helping her sit. She felt the air touching her skin.

And the voices were louder, closer.

One of them was calling "Lucy again!"

Suddenly something was being held to her lips. She turned her head away. Not again! She would drown again!

"Hailey!"

A hand came turning her head.

Hailey turned her head further away. _ No! _

"Hailey! Hailey please…"

_No Peter it will kill me! _

Again her face was turned back, and this time she could not turn away.

Something was being forced down her throat.

Again she was coughing again something was coming out of her mouth.

"Ug!" Someone said.

"Did she cough all of it up?"

"I think some stayed in…"

"How do you know?"

Hailey groaned. The voices where making her head pound.

For a moment she clamped her eyes shut.

Then she blinked. Or she thought she blinked. Everything was black.

She tried again.

This time the blink revealed a little too much light.

Again she tried. Voices around her where egging her on.

This time a blurry face shone through her eyes.

Then she opened her eyes all the way.

She let out a long breathe only to draw in a shuddering one.

She blinked again, and brought into focus five worried faces.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian were all bending over her, looks of worry and relief shining through.

Max was beside them his eyes betrayed his emotions, he was scared.

Hailey again blinked, and smiled.

Above her there was a simultaneous sigh of relief.

And then Max was there jumping on her chest, licking her face. Hailey let out a choked sort of laugh and grabbed Max in a fierce hug. Burying her face him the dogs matted hair.

Behind the five faces beaming with joy. Peter and Edmund sat on the ground she saw their lips move but could not hear what they said. Above her Caspian laughed. Lucy and Susan where also lowering themselves to the ground huge smiles on their face

"Horrible way to greet us, Hailey." Lucy said with a strangled laugh.

"Yeah let's not go through that ever again." Susan said rubbing her hands over her face.

Behind them the Narnians stood some still binding the Telmarines, others attending to the wounded, still others where around Hailey such as Truffelhunter and Trumpkin. But in the center shining brighter than the rest was Aslan. Even when it was asked over and over Hailey would never be able to explain just how the Lion looked at that moment.

Hailey smiled into Max's fur squeezing the dog tighter and letting a tear fall.

He was back. Aslan was back. And Narnia was whole once again.

**It was oddly fulfilling to write this chapter…. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW! **


	2. Hoping

**Disclaimer: STOP ASKING! **

**Okay so it goes like this. School is the worst thing in the entire world. It is literally making me sick, like I am serious. However I am SOO close to being done. Next week I just have finals and then I am out of there! The real reason I am writing the chapter is because I just need to get away from Latin, English, and Geometry. So instead of typing up a study guide I am doing this (don't tell my mom). Okay so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Oh and don't be too harsh about grammar and whatever it has been a long week and I have been so focused on Latin that I am all messed up and backwards and whatever, hopefully you get the point… **

**And Now… **

**Chapter 52 (2): Hoping**

_Hours before _

Susan clutched the great golden mane in front of her. The warm air rushed passed her, beside her Lucy was sitting her face red from the wind and from the intense excitement.

They had been on the back of the great Lion for quite awhile now. The trees and Bacchians were rushing all around the great Lion, calling out in joyful voices.

The town was less crowded than one would expect. That or everyone had barricaded themselves and their children in the houses.

At one point a small child had came tearing out of a nearby house only to stand in shock as he saw the odd procession. The mother had come out a moment later, screamed and had dragged her child back. The child had not wanted to leave; he could not lift his eyes from the great Lions face.

It was as they were walking down the main road of the town that they saw the black school house. Here Aslan stopped and looked through the large window.

"Julia Hamal will you please look forward!" yelled a voice, floating through the open window.

Susan peered through. In the room were about fifteen desks. All were occupied except for one in the back corner.

Susan frowned as she saw the girls. All of them wore what had to be the most ludicrous outfits she had ever seen!

"Miss Kazoo will you please stop worrying I am sure your older brother will be fine!"

"But Mrs. Gale he is going into the again battle today!"

Susan felt her stomach fall. She knew where this girl was coming from. She herself inside was slowly dying at the thought that her only brothers where out fighting a battle. Susan shivered, but she knew that Aslan would never let anything happen to her dear brothers.

It was then that she noticed that the girl through the window 'Miss Kazoo' was staring straight at Susan.

Susan sent the girl a soft smile and Aslan let out a long breath.

The walls of the school house suddenly turned into the trunks of large trees and the floor became grass. The teacher (Mrs. Gale) for a moment looked into the face of the great Lion before sitting on the soft new grass with a thump. Most of the other girls screeched and started running towards their various homes.

But a few stayed. Aslan was looking directly at the girl who had spoken about her brother.

The girls eyes where wide and frightened as she looked at the golden head.

The other girls where slowly backing away, the girl who held Aslan's gaze started to cry. Then she turned and rushed away. The others followed.

"Wait!" Susan cried, "Come Back!"

But they kept running.

"Oh!" Lucy said her voice filled with sadness.

"Oh Aslan is her brother alright?" Susan said her heart going out even when she knew that that same brother was fighting against her country, her brothers.

"Child…?"

Susan was silent. She knew. It was not her story…

"Peace child." The great Lion said with a comforting growl.

&#&#&#&#

And on they raced. Susan and Lucy where soon forced off to make way for another, parading around with others who had joined them, for unlike the first girls there were many others who had joined the merry group.

It was when they reached the edge of the woods that the Lion stood and the procession stopped with him. In front of him stood a small little, grey house. A thatched roof and a red door where dim in the light but it was easy to tell it was Narnian.

Aslan (if it is possible) seemed to give a little chuckle. "The house of a friend." He said his eyes lighting with a soft glow.

"But Aslan," Lucy said after she had run up to the door and knocked "No one is home."

"Yes child, the house now lies still. However we must not."

And then they were running faster and fast a blur of colors around them. And before Susan could even think about what was happening, the great river was before them a wide bridge spanning it. And the river god was looking at then calling out "Lord loosen my chains…"

On the other side of the river Susan could see the How standing tall while the horrible catapults shot great stones at it. She saw warriors Narnian or Telmarines (it was impossible to tell from this distance) fighting as their armor shone in the sun, for a moment she swore she could see a blonde and black head darting around. But there was no time to worry about her brothers. For Aslan was shaking his great head golden shards of light falling from his mane…

The Lion roared.

Four things happened at once.

The river god came tearing up from the river snapping the wooden bridge in two.

From behind the battling army the forest suddenly came alive, every tree was moving. Some tree forms hurtling forward. Others just flowers and leafs, but leaves that were billowing forward in great masses swirling and twisting.

There where screams of "The wood the wood! It's the end of the world"

Susan watched as the entire Telmarine army rushed forward to the river, caught sight of the river god and the great Lion, fell on their faces screaming their surrender.

Susan grinned wide sharing a look with her sister as she screamed in triumph.

And then Peter was there, covered in matted blood and looking like he was going to faint. Holding up his younger brother who looked like his leg was broken.

Narnians where running around securing the Telmarines, she saw a giant centaur (looking quite a bit like Ulysses) shouting orders in every direction.

Then there was a fevered shout.

A Boy about Peter age came rushing forward, his blond hair wild blood covering his face, his hands. In his arms was a girl, a girl who was so aching familiar to Susan that her breath was sucked from her body.

"Aslan!" the boy cried, tears pouring down his face "Help her please!"

A few Narnians surged forward helping the boy carry the girl to the great Lion. Lucy from beside golden head came tearing forward her hand grasping the tiny diamond bottle…

Susan felt her throat becoming tighter and tighter with every passing second. Lucy bent down about to unscrew the bottle…

"Stop Lucy, it will no longer help her…" Aslan said his voice filled with grief.

"Oh Aslan!" Lucy cried bursting into tears Susan knelt next to her young sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Susan to felt her eyes brimming with tears. Next to her she felt Edmund and Peter wrap their arms around her.

The great Lion spoke his golden mane lighting up the world. The shouts in the background from soldiers and of the river rushing past seemed to vanish…

"You have been strong, you lived with them. And you wanted to see them free…" The great Lion said. As he spoke a large drop of water fell from his eye onto the girl's stone face.

Susan could not remember ever having seen the Lion cry before.

Then the noise came back. It came in the form of a bark that was as familiar as the girl lying before them.

The black blur came tearing across the grass towards his mistress. Susan stared at him as he barked jumping up and down. "Max…" She muttered her mind registering what she was seeing.

Lucy then pulled away from her older sister and knelt before the dog. Susan could tell her wanted nothing more than to scoop the dog up in her arms and hold him tight. But only Hailey was allowed to pick Max up and even then it was often with great resentment from the dogs view.

"Max" Lucy softly explained peering at her friend "Max it is…"

But the dog ignored her; he was either too filled with grief to notice his friend or…

Then Susan saw it. At first she thought it was a trick of the light or she was just hoping too much. But Susan could have sworn she saw Hailey's finger move…

_But that can't be right... _Susan thought leaning closer.

Hailey's fingers where twitching, her whole hand was moving…

Susan came forward along with her brothers, still holding Lucy's hand.

Then it happened convincing everyone that they were not dreaming.

Hailey arm moved.

"Bloody hell!" Peter shouted jumping back. Normally he might have been scolded for his words but now was not the time.

"Hailey!" Edmund shouted kneeling (despite the pain in his left leg) in front of the girl grabbing her wrist searching for a dull beat… "Found it…" he gasped after a moment looking up at his sisters.

Lucy moved with the speed of light kneeling next to her brother she, after prying her lips apart let a drop of the red liquid fall into the girl's mouth.

For a second nothing changed. The river noise still rushed past them and behind the Narnians stood looking on in shock.

Then Hailey groaned a strangled sound like a drowning animal, and coughed.

Along with whatever she had eaten early the cordial came rushing out of Hailey mouth as the girl sat up.

Edmund fell back (most likely hurting his leg more in the process) along with Lucy avoiding the mess.

Susan heard Caspian utter a fowl word and Peter himself muttered something under his breath.

Hailey fell back still gasping as Max barked hysterically.

Peter then came forward calling "She can't breathe hold her up." He then proceeded to help the girl sit up. Caspian moved as well holding Hailey's other side "Come on Hailey stay with us, breathe..." The prince said.

The girl was still coughing and it occurred to Susan that she had most likely lost all of the cordial when she had thrown up.

"Lucy again!" Susan said joining the others on the grassing floor.

Lucy uncorked the bottle and held it to the girls' lips. But Hailey turned away. Beside her Edmund groaned in frustration "Hailey!"

Then Peter while turning the girls head said "Hailey, Hailey please…" his voice sounded vaguely panicked like he was about to cry. Susan herself already have tears on her cheeks, this had all been too much.

This time Lucy was able to get a drop down the girl's throat.

The result was much the same. The cordial came up again almost as soon as it went down and it left her coughing and gasping for air.

"Ug." Edmund said as the cordial hit his leg.

"Did she cough it all up?" Peter said sounding desperate.

"I think some stayed in." Lucy said she too sounding distressed.

"How do you know?" Susan said agitated.

Hailey groaned. They waited their hearts beating like a drum.

Then Hailey heavy eyelids rose, only to falter again.

All five of them hovered over the girl as Peter lowered her back to the ground.

Again she blinked squeezing her eyes shut.

Then she opened them. She just stared before letting out a small smile.

Susan, as well as the rest sat back with a sigh of relief. Max was suddenly as jumping on Hailey licking her face.

Peter and Edmund leaned back laughing. "Just when you think everything is just okay…" Edmund said rubbing his leg.

Peter laughed as well "We need to bandage that leg Ed."

"Not sure, I think Hailey's coughed up cordial may have done something, as gross as that is."

"It probably just took the pain away, you need it bandaged."

"Stop fussing Peter."

"With a brother like you I need to fuss."

Susan heard this but decided not to get involved, in the end Peter would win.

"Horrible way to greet us, Hailey." Lucy said with a strangled laugh.

"Yeah let's not go through that ever again." Susan said rubbing her hands over her face with a tired smile.

Hailey just smiled her voice not yet back and hugged her dog as she looking into the shining eyes of her savior…

**We need to know what Lucy and Susan had been up to… however I am not sure I liked this chapter much… **

**Again i hardly edited this so be nice... **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Dancing till you drop

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING STOP ASKING! **

**Okay guys I am soooo sorry! But I was really sick, and I am not just talking like a cold, I am talking fever and delusions and everything so it is not really my fault. This chapter might not be that good as I am still trying to get over the sickness but I updated so be happy! **

**Chapter 53 (3): Dancing**

It was only after Hailey was sitting up laughing and smiling as she hugged her dog that she noticed what was going on around her. Peter (after he had made sure that Edmunds leg was alright) was off helping to secure the Telmarines forces, Lucy was running around with her cordial administering to others, Caspian was talking to a Telmarines general off to the side, Edmund was giving instructions to the Narnians, and Susan was sitting beside Hailey a concerned look on her face

"Are you okay?" The queen asked looking into her friends grey eyes.

Hailey checked herself over before saying "Yeah, I think so."

Susan smiled at the girl; everything was going to be okay. Narnia was free, her brothers were safe, Aslan was with them, and Hailey was laughing again.

&#&#&#&#&

Dawn rose over the Narnian trees making the clouds turn florescent pink.

Hailey was sitting on the same rock she had stood the day before the battle of Beruna overlooking the land. The last day had been a total blur of running around, securing enemies, and healing the wounded.

_It's funny, it feels as though Peter and the rest never left. It's like they had been here the whole time… _Hailey thought her head on her knees. She was sore, her legs ached and her arms were tired. Though the cordial would cure you the pain did not always automatically go away. Hailey had been told how the cordial had not work at first and she had coughed it up, as far as she knew that had never happened before. But also Hailey had never had to use the cordial before; she would have to ask Aslan about that later.

"You look tired Hailey you should go back to bed." Said the fair haired boy as he sat next to the girl on the rock and looked at the view.

"Morning to you as well Caspian." Hailey said with a soft smile.

He smiled back, however it was easy to tell that it was a forced smile as Caspian just started ahead at the sky.

"You're thinking about something?" Hailey asked looking at him, her curiosity being to peek back into Hailey's nature.

"Nothing you have not heard before I am sure." Caspian said with a soft chuckle.

"It is likely." Hailey replied she too giggling.

"You know the whole 'King' thing, I'm not ready."

Hailey laughed quite amused. "You are more ready that most of the Kings who ruled Narnia."

Caspian raised an eyebrow. Hailey clarified. "Once there was a prince who became King when he was nine because both his parents died."

Caspian with a sad smile said "He wins I guess"

They sat in silence and then Caspian spoke. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Hailey sighed and slumped her shoulders "depends…"

"On?"

"Whether the King with keep me as a Lady or not."

Caspian smirked but Hailey was still talking "However you don't want to ask him right out, he is a little egocentric."

Shock crossed Caspian's face "Hey! For that you will have to live in a closet Lady Hailey."

Hailey smiled, she was going to be court once again.

"Plus" Caspian added "though I am more experienced than some who have ruled I think it will be nice to be able to ask advice from someone who has seen it all."

"I wound not say all…"

"I would." Susan had snuck up behind them as they had been talking.

"Do we no longer say good morning?" Hailey asked crossing her arms in distaste.

"Good morning Hailey!" Said Lucy bounding up the field holding a stack of toast she passed with to everyone including Edmund and Peter who had followed the girls.

"Thanks Lu" Hailey said helping herself to the food and looking back at the rising sun.

"Did you have to wake up so early…?" Peter groaned leaning on his brother shoulder. It was known that whenever Edmund woke up so did Peter and unfortunately for Peter Edmund was a early riser.

Hailey laughed as Edmund said "There is Peter for you, ever the early riser. You could have stayed in bed."

Peter didn't answer instead he seemed to lean a bit too hard causing the black haired brother to fallddd onto this sister, who then fell on Caspian who in turn fell on Lucy and Hailey was the last under the pile.

"Really Peter?" Susan said from somewhere in the tangle of limbs.

"S'not my fault Edmund is weak." Came Peter reply "Ouch Lucy!"

"Not Lucy, that was me," Edmund said "I think your strangling me though.

"Am not that's Caspian."

"I don't think so, tis more likely I'm breaking someone's leg."

"That is mine get off!"

"Oh Aslan this is ridicules."

And with that they suddenly found themselves lifted off the blonde girl and dumped unceremoniously in their own respective corners of the grass. Hailey then stood dusted herself off and turned to look at the Kings, Queens and Prince.

"Really? All I wanted to do was enjoy the sunrise, and instead I have a bunch of bratty children falling on top of me, I just won't have it."

However before she could turn and walk a few steps for dramatic effect Max came from behind her, knocked her to the ground, stood on her back and said "So I heard there was toast out here…"

The laughter of the six children's voices rang across the field bringing a smile to the faces on the True Narnians.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

It was Susan and Lucy who decorated the ugly court room of the Telmarine Castle for the coronation making sure every detail was ready for the new king.

Hailey was placed in charge of the food. Something (when after days of eating almost nothing) she was totally happy with.

The coronation itself was beautiful and heartbreaking. Peter passed over the crown as Aslan said the words of pass-over to the new King.

Then Caspian made a vow. One that Hailey knew would one day come true, and she was sure she would somehow be involved.

Then there was the dancing.

Hailey, as always tried to avoid this part of the celebration all together preferring to stand in the corner instead falling all over the dance floor.

However it was not long till they found her. Lucy was first; she dragged the girl off onto the dance floor and spun her around for a while until a fawn asked the queen to dance.

Next was Peter, who had been dancing with the granddaughter of the Kings old nurse. Peter had spun the girl off to a man who had been eyeing the girl the whole time and came to face to face with Hailey who had just been trying to get off the dance floor. Peter however grinned grabbed her hands and spun her across the floor right into her next dancer, Edmund. The dark haired King had laughed when the girl had spun into him before he spun her back to Peter who in turn did the same. Hailey was pretty sure she was going to be sick. Until Susan, who had been dancing with Caspian spun across the same path as her landing in Peter's arms just as Hailey landed in Edmund's. Lucy who saw the whole thing laughed as Caspian and her waltzed pasted.

"I think I am going to be sick." Hailey said smiling up at Edmund who laughed,

"What to sit down?"

"No! I haven't dance since Susan's Birthday a month before you jerks left me."

"Well then I guess you need to dance some more." And over Hailey head he winked at someone, then Hailey found herself once again spinning around only this time halfway she fell onto Caspian who caught the girl before she hit her head letting go of Lucy as he did so. Lucy laughed and ran off to dance with her brother who was laughing.

"Ug" Hailey said righting herself and looking at the New King. "I warn you most dances are like this."

"How many Narnian Holidays are there?" Caspian asked as the two moved across the dance floor.

"Twenty-seven." Hailey said as she saw Susan dancing with Peter and Edmund at the same time. "However I am sure the Narnians have forgotten about at least eight of theses…"

Caspian laughed at what the Lady had suggested. "I am sure they have Lady Hailey."

Hailey laughed, it felt good to be called that again…

**Again sorry about mistakes but i was really sick and my brain is muttled... **

**Please review! **


	4. Thinking, who knew?

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own… sorry! **

**sorry about the wait again... i am still recovering and whatever... **

**Chapter 54 (4): Thinking**

After dancing for hours Hailey had dozed off on a table, at one point Lucy came and told her it was time for bed and Hailey had answered she would be up soon however she had soon fallen asleep again.

It was when she felt the cold nose that she sat groggily looking around the room. The hall was dark; a few torches still lot the dim corners of the room. The plates and dishes had been cleared away and the hall looked oddly clear for having had a party only an hour earlier. It might have surprised Hailey that they had left her sleeping on the table if she had not looked to her left.

Aslan was standing beside the table looking at Hailey with his deep brown eyes.

Hailey smiled at him, her eyes were heavy with still needed sleep. She had not visited the cottage for weeks and she missed the soft feel of her pillow. Caspian had promised that the moment they had time he would sent someone to retrieve all the belonging from her house.

"Dearest." The Lion said looking back into her sky blue eyes.

Hailey was not sure what to say, she wanted to speak and cry and throw her arms around the lion, but instead she did nothing. She just stared at Aslan taking in the golden mane, the soft ripples of grain colored fur.

"Speak your mind." He said, his lips did not move as he spoke, he was talking like Hailey did.

Hailey, for a moment thought and then she asked the question she had been suffering over for years.

"Why?"

Aslan looked at her. He understood perfectly but he waited for her to clarify.

"Why did you let them leave? Why did the Telmarines come? Why did we lose? Why did you leave us?"

Aslan's great eyes looked up at her. To Hailey she thought Aslan may have had a shimmer of tears in his eyes. She knew she did.

"Dearest sometimes understanding why makes it harder for us to grasp what we have."

Hailey didn't pretend she understood this statement. She didn't, but then again she was human, and in her life she had proved how inferior humans where. Why she couldn't know why? She didn't know, but as long as Aslan knew everything must be alright.

Then she was hugging the Lion so hard that she felt her arms would break. Tears poured down her face as she did so, but the great Lion's fur did not get wet. The Lion seemed to make soothing noises like a cat does (if it is alright to compare anything to the greatness that is Aslan). The tears, not of sadness came and came till Hailey fell asleep her arms around the great beast.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Caspian rose as the morning sunlight found a space to squeeze between his curtains and hit his face.

It was early and he knew most of the palace would still be asleep but today but Caspian could not return to sleep.

It was not surprising, he had after all never woken up as a King before.

Therefore after bathing and dressing he opened his door. The two guards that had been stationed there stood blinking at Caspian.

One of the then was a Telmarine, a friend of a man named Gozelle. Gozelle had been a general in Miraz's army but he had not been loyal to the usurper he had (with little thought to what he was doing) started fighting for Caspian in the middle of the battle.

At the time Caspian had not known but when Caspian had been fighting the invisible hand of Gozelle had saved the young Kings neck more than once.

It had been after the battle was over that Gozelle had come forward.

_Hailey was sitting on the grass hugging Max tears pouring down her face as she laughed. Caspian thought it all must have been too much for the girl, she had to be losing it, over tired and injured he assumed that the poor girl needed a good sleep. And as he turned to Lucy to voice his thoughts a man he recognized came forward. _

"_Your highness." The man dropped down on one knee looking at the grass beneath him. _

_Caspian felt his breath catch. This was Glozelle the man who had trained Caspian in the way of the sword when we was only twelve years old. Caspian remembered the man (only a few years his senior though he was) helping Caspian hold his sword and ride the great horses. This man had taught him without yelling, as his uncle and without punishment. Caspian remembered the conversations when his uncle had not been around the older man laughing as Caspian told him about the horrid part about being a Prince. This man was also a Telmarine and a traitor to Narnia. _

_Caspian felt the need to yell at the man and kick him out of his sight but as he looked over Glozelle's head he saw Aslan, his great eyes shining. Behind the great Lion were was Edmund healing the wounded and helping his brother secure troops. _

_The great Lion stood looking at the soon to be King. Caspian had the strange impression he was under trial. _

_Turning back he noticed that Gozelle was still kneeling. 'What do I say?' Caspain thought his mind whirling. So he decides after a moment of consideration to ask the man what he wanted. _

"_Rise General and tell me what thy desires." _

_The man did not rise, he did not even meet the Prince's eyes he looked at the ground as he spoke. _

"_Your highness I am been fooled by lies and tricks and I beg your deepest and most pleading pardon that you allow me to…" _

_But Caspian did not hear the rest of what the man was saying instead he looked up at the lion who was still watching him, back to the man, then up to Edmund, then back to the man. _

"…_for with this I will try to prove to you that I am loyal to you otherwise please run me through with your sword killing me for I do not deserve to be in the presence of a man who is a noble and honorable as you with the crimes that I have committed."_

_Caspian made a small nose as these words left the man. He wanted nothing more than to forgive this man everything, but was that even possible? Could you just forget when someone had left you?_

_From behind him he heard the bark of Max, the shout of "Lucy we need your cordial' and the noises of the river. _

_Glozell looked up when he heard the Prince's strangled noise with a worried expression on his face. _

_Caspian looked back and the man and made up his mind, his face breaking into a huge smile. _

_It was only after the tears that he looked up over the Generals shoulder to see Aslan, his eyes shining nodding his head in approval as he said "Narnia will be well." _

When the Pevensies had met Glozelle they all had a different look to their faces. Lucy had been thrilled trusting the man instantly asking him all sorts of questions. Edmund as well seemed to understand (and rightly so) everything about the man, and after looking him up and down he had said "Well Sir it seems that my sister has rightly made a friend of you." Peter and Susan where a little different, Susan had (like Edmund) looked him up and down the same look on her face not saying a word. Peter eyebrows where knitted and his face was hard. However it was Edmunds next words (which was most likely intended more for his brother than the man) that made both the older sibling relax and ask the man questions instead of distrusting the man right away. After all when Edmund said "We must talk one day, after all we have a lot in common" this made them think of someone who they had forgiven instantly when he had asked for it.

The other guard at the door was a female Centaur whose name was Syrina. She was the only female black Centaur and she had the temper to go with her color. However she was fiercely loyal to Caspian after he had saved her in the first attack they had been in.

As she left the room the Guards bowed to him before resuming their post.

Caspian walked through the corroder not really paying attention to where he was going, he was lost in thought.

"_When about all the people who do not want to say in this new Narnian?" Peter asked "It would be wrong to force them to stay." _

"_Do not worry my son all shall be taken care of ." Aslan replied looking into the high kings eyes._

It was a problem, there had even been a short revolt yesterday, it had been taken care of quickly but it was a problem. There where people all over the country who no longer felt comfortable in the land they had been raised in. Aslan had spoken to the Prince before the coronation telling him that it would all be taken care of; all the King had to do was tell them to meet him and the court outside the castle where they would be told about an alternative option.

Turing a coroner he descended the large stair case and walked past the court room. Entering the kitchen he realized that he was not the only one up at this early hour. Sitting at the scrubbed wooden table sat Hailey sipping a steaming cup. When she saw the prince she smiled but said nothing.

"Good more Lady Hailey." Caspian said reaching for the basket of scones in the center of the table and pulling one out.

"Good morning, yourself King Caspian." Caspian shuddered

"Aright I get it, let's dropped the formalities."

Hailey laughed "Yes Please."

For a while the two sat in silence working their way through the basket of delicious scones.

Caspian was lost in thought as to all the things he had to do as King and Hailey was thinking back to that morning with the conversation she had with Aslan after she had finished crying…

"_Dearest all shall be well." Aslan said his great brown eyes looking straight through the small girl. _

"_I know Aslan I know, I just… I…" But now that she thought about it Hailey didn't really see what was wrong. Everything was alright, Peter was back, the Narnians where together again, and Aslan was here… what was wrong? _

_She was so puzzled by this that she actually sat back and looked at the lion with a mystified look on her pale face. _

_Aslan eyes where sparkling as he looked at the girl, if the lion could laugh he would have been at that moment. "You are unsure?" _

"_Aslan why am I worried? Everything is going to be alright now isn't it?" _

_At this his eyes lost some of its shine and he looking into her eyes his face expressionless. _

"_Oh Aslan…" Hailey said she voice filled with horror "Will the Narnians fall again?" _

"_Dearest I cannot tell you what will be, time is always moving…" _

"_I know Asla,n I know…" _

Hailey sighed picking apart the scone she was holding.

"You alright Hailey?" Caspian said smiling at the pile of crumbs that had formed before the girl.

"Oh nothing really, just thinking about the future…"

"Aren't we all…"

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! AND ABOUT GRAMMAR AND WHATEVER! **

**IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. But this time with hope

**Disclaimer: NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING! **

**Grammar and spelling: sorry **

**Chapter: 55 (5): Rustling **

Caspian was assigning people to different stations of court, with Peters help of course.

Susan and Lucy had kept themselves busy by helping getting rid of the now offending Telmarine tapestries.

Edmund was off somewhere with Glozelle helping plan out generals and how to make sure the country was secure.

Max was, once again being a delivery dog and running around the castle.

Hailey was down in the healer's room, helping the still injured get better. When Lucy had come with the cordial Hailey had been shocked at the fact that it had been the royal treasury back at Car. There had been much confusion over this fact because Hailey was such that during the great battle the cordial could not be found there.

In fact Hailey and Lucy had argued about it for so long that Edmund had finally dragged them off to go see Aslan.

"_Aslan, these two girls will not stop arguing" said a very disgruntled King Edmund holding each girl by the arm as she took them over to the great Lion. _

_Aslan, if it is possible, looked terribly amused as Edmund bowed to him before walking away leaving the two girls behind with the Lion. _

"_What is the problem Dear Ones?" He asked his fur shining in the sun. _

"_Aslan I know that I left the cordial in my chest before we left." Queen Lucy said standing tall before the Lion._

"_And I know that it was not there when we needed it during the battle with the Telmarines." Hailey said looking annoyed, she was not sure at what though. _

_Aslan shook his head still smiling before saying "Do you know why Narnia fell when you had left Dearest?" _

_Lucy looked back at him confused however before she answer the Lion could spoke "when you left the land you look some of the magic with you." _

There had been a lot more explanation after this however it narrowed down to the fact that when they had left all the gifts had gone as well (accept the horn which returned one day).

When Hailey had heard this she had understood. That was why the Telmarines attacked and won; Narnia had lost magic and had been unable to fight…

But this just left one thing to be explained, what was going to happen when they left again?

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

It had been all planned out. The wooden door stood in the center of the grass. Aslan stood to the left of the door with the High King and his siblings beside him. On the right side of the door stood King Caspian, General Glozell, Lady Haliey, and Sire Max.

When the first, brave Telmarine had walked through the door there had been shocked gasps and shouts, accusations. Then the mouse had stepped forward and offered, Aslan had told him no and again there was silence.

"We will go."

Hailey had no idea that three small words could make her whole world collapse on itself.

"No." She mouthed as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy took a step forward. _They just got back! They can't leave again! The last time they left the word had fallen! They took the magic!_

"Let's go change." Susan said to her younger siblings.

Max seemed to have noticed Hailey stiffening for he leaned against her in a comforting manor with a soft whine.

Caspian was looking grief stricken looking into the eyes of the great lion searching for comfort there. Hailey was not sure she would find comfort anywhere, her head was spinning, memories that she had long tried to forget came up:

"_Are you sure you don't want to take a hunting party with you?" _

"_Hailey nothing is going to happen to us, I promise we will be fine." _

"_Don't worry Hailey we will be back for dinner." _

"_Alright…" _

"_Take care of the Castle while we are gone!"_

She groaned not noticed the worried glance Caspian shot her as he noticed her deadly pale face.

"Hailey!" Max's voice entered her head pushing through her thoughts "Nothing is going to happen!"

This did little to comfort the girl for she had thought the same thing the day they had left.

When the four returned Hailey refused to look at them, unsure if it was because she was mad they were leaving or because she was just too sad to look at them.

First Susan and Lucy hugged Caspian giving him words of luck and encouragement, Peter and Edmund said the same as they clapped the King on the back.

Then they turned to Hailey where she stood her eyes downcast not speaking.

"Oh Hailey don't be sad!" Lucy said rushing forward hugging the girl hard.

"H-how can I n-not be? Last t-time y-you left everything f-feel apart, the m-magic…." Hailey words sounded broken even in theirs heads.

"Yes, but this time everything is taken care of." Edmund said pulling Hailey into a one armed hug with Lucy still hanging onto the girl. "Aslan is here, and there is a new King."

Peter from behind his brother spoke up as well "Yeah, and don't worry Hailey, this time I won't leave you in charge."

Hailey let out a choked laugh as he hugged her from the other side, "Please don't, you know for the longest time I refused to believe you had told me to 'take care of the castle'".

"Oh Hailey don't worry all we will ask you to do this time is watch Caspian and keep him out of trouble." Susan said smiling. Behind her Caspian stuttered.

Hailey laughed as Susan hugged her, it was like one big group hug. "At least this time we get to say goodbye" Lucy said.

"Yeah Hailey look on the bright side, you get to say goodbye, and anything that goes wrong you can blame on the new King." Edmund said.

Hailey drew back at this looking at her four friends. "We will meet again." She stated firmly.

At this Lucy and Edmund smiled and nodded, it was Susan and Peter who frowned looking concerned.

"We _will _meet again." She said again looking directly into the two eldest eyes "I swear it"

Then they drew her into one more hug, said their goodbyes to Max who had been waiting happily by his mistresses side. Lucy then hugged the great lion and the rest dug their hands into his soft fur.

Then they stood looking at the door before them, together they stepped through, back into their world.

Hailey had tears still running down her face, but she also was smiling, everything really was going to be alright.

Soon the Telmarines began to walk forward, some together with their families, others alone waiting for a new adventure.

During this time Caspian and Hailey stood together watching as they vanished. When the last person had walked through the door Hailey's eyebrows rose, with him the door had fallen to the ground with a thud. Looking to Aslan Hailey gasped when she saw that the great Lion was no longer standing beside the door.

She turned wildly around searching for her savior.

She felt the tears returning until a voice floated through her head

"_Peace young one" _

Hailey looked at Caspian, he too was looking around shocked, the Narnians around him where blinking and looking stunned.

Hailey took a deep breathe and walked towards the King. "We had best return to the palace, there is much to discuss."

Caspian looked at her his eyes shining as he gave her a soft smile. Then he turned and the rest of the court began to follow him back to the castle.

For a moment Hailey didn't move, she turned and looked at fallen doorway, then she smiled turning back and walking off into a new adventure.

"You can't go back!"

"No Ed, I cannot, Aslan said I was too old. You will be fine without me…"

"Rubbish!"

"But Susan, nothing will be the same if we go back without you!"

"I know but it is not bad you will understand when it is your time."

"I suppose…"

**Short chapter but please REVIEW anyway! **


	6. A Life in a Day

**Disclaimer: NO, NO, NO! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Sorry about spelling and grammar I didn't really edit this chapter. **

**Chapter 6 (56) : Ordinarily **

"Your Majesty this Telmarine is trying to make my house into a garden!"

"Highness I gave my sincere apologies, I did not realize his house was in my garden."

"It was _my _house before it was your garden!"

Hailey could not conceal a smile as she walked past the throne room. Caspian was overseeing the people today and they were bringing all the complaints that had with them. At the moment there was a heated debate between a gopher and a tall man.

Though the gopher had called the man a Telmarine, he was in fact an official Narnian. The day after Aslan and the Kings and Queens had vanished all the Telmarines who had decided to stay where declared Narnians. There had been much dispute about this between the old Narnians.

Most of the old Narnians did not want these traitors declared Narnians. They had much to say on the subject but the King had taken care of everything in the end. Not that everyone approved.

Hailey continued her walk pasted the throne room and into the kitchen where she was met with a rather large old woman who had fiercely pounding a vat of dough.

"Mrs. Mackenzie, how are you this afternoon?" Hailey voice floated through the kitchen and some of the younger cooks looked up from what they were doing to smile at the girl.

"Very good Lady Hailey, very good indeed." The old cook had been a friend of Caspian's old nurse and she had been offered the job as cook when she had helped cook for the coronation ball.

Hailey smiled as she walked through the kitchen door and unto the soft grass of the training grounds. Here some of the Guards where practicing, general Glozelle watched taking in every move. Behind Glozelle stood a horse named Rowan, Rowan was a talking horse who had become especially fond of Glozelle, they did almost everything together. For a while Glozelle had refused to ride the talking horse however that had all changed when there was the fire…

_Hailey sat up startled, something was WRONG. Throwing her blankets off the bed she rushed to the window. Smoke was rising to the west of the castle. It was small now, but in moment it would be a huge raging fire ready to consume everything in its path. _

_Hailey and practically sprinted out of her room making the guards at her door grab her arms and say "Lady Hailey! Is someone attacking you?" _

_The guard, named Francis who guarded Hailey's room remained her quite a bit of Peridan, a good friend and courtier of Edmund. Though Hailey knew they could be related. Peridan had died in the battle of the world and his wife and his small daughter had been killed two years later by a Telmarine who was in a bad mood when he had come across their house. _

"_No, no one is attacking me! But there is a fire!" Hailey screamed at Francis. Francis gaped at the girl before saying _

"_Where?"_

"_To the west, go get Glozelle!" With that Hailey ran down the hall to Caspian's room. _

_Before she had even reached the door to the Kings room Caspian came tearing out screaming about a fire. _

_As Caspian tore down the stairs to the stable, he yelled at his personal gurards to wake Glozelle as well. _

"_Francis is getting him." Hailey said running up to Caspian, "The fire is near the river, you will need help ill get the towns people." _

_Before Caspian could argue Hailey was running down the stairs past him to the stables. When she got their she saw Glozelle and other guards throwing bridles on various horses, most were wild eyed. Glozelle was standing giving orders while holding his mare Scarlett, one of the best non-talking horses in the kings stables. _

"_General!" Hailey called rushing forward "I need a horse!" _

_Glozelle frowned and her opening his mouth to tell the girl there was no way in hell she was coming but Hailey stopped him "I need to get the townsmen." _

_Understanding dawned on his face and he passed her Scarlett's reins. _

_Caspian was already on his horse and was no shouting orders. As Hailey swung her leg over the stead she saw Rowan rush forward and yell to the young General. "Get on" _

_Glozelle hardly hesitated before mounting the horse. _

_Hailey didn't see what happened at the place next for she kicked Scarlett forward to the town. _

_At the center of the small town there was a large bell that had been set up years ago by King Caspian the III. It was used if there was an emergency in the country. The bell had only been used once and that was so many years ago that the only one who remembered it was Hailey herself. _

_So Hailey rushed to the town jumped of the horse and pulled on the bell rope. The sound echoed around the town echoing in the dark corners and making small children jerk awake and start to cry. _

_Soon the town was filled with men and woman standing around Hailey in the black of night, and once she had explained all the men were running to get buckets and their own horses and rushing off to help the king and the soldiers. _

"General, I have a message here from a Miss Jacquelyn…" Hailey said with a smug smile as she walked up to the young man holding a letter.

Glozelle turned to her, his face turning a most spectacular shade of red.

Beside him Rowan snorted pawing the ground and said "Isn't that the one who stalks you?"

Hailey giggled as the general turned, if possible, even redder.

"She is a very nice girl general; I don't know what the problem is…" Hailey laughed harder as the men behind came over to see what the commotion was about. Glozelle was a young man about nineteen and the men he was helping train at the moment where around his age, therefore it made the conversation that followed very amusing.

"You should just say no general." A young man walked up a smile wide on his face as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"She is going to keep asking if you don't put it down right away." The man's sparring partner said with a laugh of his own.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Glozelle asked looking at the men a scowl on his face, they didn't move only smiled bigger.

"No," Said a third man who had been waiting for his turn "But they finished while you were getting your love letter."

Hailey laughed and said "I won't wait too long to turn her down, the longer to wait the harder she is going to try." And with that Hailey left a groaning general and the laughing soldiers to finished there training.

Suddenly, Max came tearing around the corner with a large doggy grin covering his face "Afternoon Hailey!" Max said happily.

"Afternoon to you as well Sir max, what are you up to?"

"Here to get Glozelle, Caspian just finished in court and needs him for something."

"Still a messenger dog?" Hailey laughed, Max growled at his before turning and trotting over to the dark haired man.

As Hailey left she heard Max say "Aslan! Glozelle just tell her no!"

Trumpkin, Caspian's royal adviser was at the moment arguing most profusely with the King, and when Hailey walking into the throne room she heard the words "Can you explain to me again why I made you my adviser? That is the worst advice I have ever heard!"

"King Peter seemed to think I would be good for the job. Clearly he was wrong if all we do is argue!" Came the dwarf's huffed response.

Hailey voice drifted into their heads as the girl entered the room. "That's most likely why he thought it should be you Trumpkin; do you know who the High Kings adviser was?"

The King at dwarf stopped glaring at each other to look at the girl in shock.

"Why no, I didn't know he had an adviser, he never told me." Caspian said curtly.

"Well I guess in one sense he didn't have an adviser for Edmund was a King, but he was the High Kings adviser." Hailey said sitting down on one of the court chairs. "I know you don't have any Siblings Caspian but you must have seen enough of the Kings to know that they argued enough."

Caspian and Trumpkin nodded at this, they had both seen and heard the arguments between the brothers.

"So there you go, the adviser job is to advise the King, this does not mean that they will agree. Heaven knows Peter and Edmund didn't." Hailey's voice was amused and filled with laughter.

"Are you saying that the High King made me adviser because he _knew _we were going to argue?" The dwarf asking looked bothered.

"Yup!" Hailey said walking out of the room "And I think he picked perfectly."

She heard the two groan as she left.

Laughing Hailey shook her head _Just another normal day in the castle of King Caspian…._

**Reviews? **


	7. The Rock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7 (57): The Rock**

**So tell me? Do you want be to bother continuing with this story? I want to go till it is done… but do you want me to? **

_One and a half year later _

It all started with a rock. Honestly. The whole big mess started with one rock. Well some argued it was a bolder, but still it was a rock.

James Gericault was a young man about 21. He was recently married to a young woman named Pearl Adkins, they had moved out into the far side of the Narnian border to start their own farm.

James was in fact the trigger of the rock incident. He had been happily plowing away in his fields when they had seen him.

After calling poor James a few atrocious names behind the man's back, they threw a gigantic bolder at said young man.

Luckily for James the persons trying to take his head off did not have very good aim and missed him hitting the cabbages instead.

Once James at screamed (in a very manly fashion of course) he tore into the house grabbed Pearl, and the two of them had ran to the castle yelling all the way.

When they reached the palace the first person (or dog) they saw was in fact Max. Max had been on his way to see Hailey who was prepping Glozelle to propose to his girlfriend.

Glozelle's girlfriend name is Madeline. Madeline was a very sweet girl whom he had met at the banquet last year only moments after telling Miss. Jacquelyn that he would appreciate it if she stopped sending him love letters.

Hailey was just telling Glozelle that of course Madeline would say yes and they would be very happy together when Max came barking up behind them followed by the haggard looking couple.

Then there was a long explanation to what had happened. Hailey was the first who understood the significance of the statement. Once she did she was yelling for someone to get the King and for Glozelle to get the army ready.

So really it had all started with a rock…

"If we send this group around the back then we can distract them while the others sneak up behind them." Caption Gorge said pointing to the map that lay across the large table.

"I think that would work, however what group shall we send?" The King answered a frown etching lines in his still young face.

"Archers." Max piped placing his paw on the map. "The only way to really take them down is to shoot them in the eye. Or you need to tie their legs together."

Glozelle also looked worried and he glanced at Hailey who was playing with some string she had found tying it into different knots.

To be honest Hailey was not concerned. Giants were stupid; King Peter had defeated them by himself last time.

Hailey remembered Edmund complaining about how he had been worried that Peter was off fighting giants while he was going to Archeneland to kill Rabadash. When Peter came home he said that he hardly needed all the men he had brought. He had defeated them in a day.

Hailey was pretty sure that Caspian and Glozelle would defeat the giants so problem. Plus with her help making giants fall would not be a problem.

"Alright, we head out in the morning. Now all we need to someone to stay here with the guards and take care of the town and the palace." Glozelle said when the plans had been finalized.

All eyes turned to Hailey. Hailey had been still twiddling with her string. When she looked up she saw the how group of Generals, Caspian, and Max all looking at her expectantly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Hailey said raising her hands as her eyes grew wide. "The last time I took care of the palace it was captured."

"But this time you will have guards and it's not like I will be gone forever." Caspian said with his winning smile. The one that made the girls fawn over him.

"What about Trumpkin!" Hailey said looking at the dwarf who was sitting beside the King.

"He is one of our best archers Hailey, we will need him." Glozelle said smiling at the glare Hailey gave him.

"But, but, but…"

"It will be fine Hailey, just protect the town." Caspian said "Surly you can handle that."

Hailey glared at them for a moment hoping they would change their minds. They didn't and Hailey sat back defeated. _If the castle it taken over again it is not my fault they are leaving me in charge. _

Hailey, scowling, watched as the army marched through the palace gates to the south. Max got to go with them, he was going to help carry messages between the groups, being small and black he could help a lot. Not that his made Hailey feel good. She hated the idea of Max going into a battle zone, especially when she was not there with him.

After the last Narnian troop was seen crossing through the town Hailey turned around her hair flying as she walking into the court room.

Captain Francis followed her; his job was to guard her.

"I just don't understand Francis, I could be of so much help to them instead I am stuck in this rotten castle."

"You're not the only one who feels that way Lady." Francis said at they passed the thirty soldiers guarding the castle.

"I know…" Hailey said running a hand through her long blonde hair. "But it's still annoying."

The next day was quite uneventful. As was the following day. It was the third day as Hailey sat in Caspian's throne (no one was in the room) staring at the ceiling that something interesting happened.

_THUD! _

Hailey jumped to her feet looking around the throne room scanning all the corners. All seemed fine, she was just about to sit back down when the door was slammed open.

A guard in his early twenties burst into the room, there was not helmet on his head and he was breathing heavily.

Hailey ran down the steps to the man and yelled "What's wrong?"

The man's head seemed to have been cut by something and he was swaying on his feet but he managed to choke out "Giant… South Gate." Before he collapsed at the girl's feet.

Hailey jumped over him looking down the hall. Running towards her was a young girl who working the kitchen she was screaming "Thomas!"

"Get him to the med room! There is a nurse on duty here still." Hailey called as she fled to the South gate.

When Hailey reached the gate various guards stood holding spears in their hand looking up the monster. The south gate had been torn out and was thrown to the left corner of the court yard. The Guard was screaming in a load voice.

"LADY! GET THE LADY!"

Hailey didn't bother thinking about who 'Lady' was instead she looked at the nearest guard and screamed "The eyes! Go for them! I'll try and stop him!"

Hailey ran up the rock until she reached the giants waist. Then closing her eyes she tried to freeze the giant. But it was a lost cause, she could not penetrate the giants thick skin.

"_Peter I cannot stop them!" Hailey said her voice echoing to all the Narnian's. _

_As one all the Narnian's looked up at the giant a signal thought forming in there head, 'if Hailey can't stop them how can…'_

Hailey shook herself. She couldn't get lost in memories.

She raised her hands as the giant bashed in another part of the wall.

_Concentrate Hailey concentrate… _

Around her the guards were throwing there spears at the monstrosities' face.

_Focus… _

Then it happened the huge beast brought its club down on the castle wall. Hailey was thrown back twenty feet as stone fell crashing to the ground.

It seemed totally chance that at that particular moment one of the guards spears nailed the giant in his left eye.

The creature screamed turning. His eye was spewing blood.

Hailey struggled to her feet feeling a wave of nausea roll over her. _FOCUS! _

Hailey threw her hands forward _ASLAN I NEED YOU! _

It was as if time had slowed, Hailey prayer went up and a huge wave went from her hands right into the body to the fiend. For a moment he swayed making as if deciding which direction to fall it.

Then he crashed, right into the partially destroyed wall of the castle. Through the haze that had filled Hailey's senses she noticed that his head had gone right through her window.

Once the dust had cleared Hailey and the remaining guards stood staring at the fallen monster.

For the destructiveness of the situation only three were injured, and only two killed.

Hailey was still staring at where her room had once been when she heard a voice from behind her.

"My Castle!"

Spinning around on shaking legs Hailey made out the now blurry form of King Caspian. It seemed he had just returned from battle and was getting off his horse looking at what had once been the southern side of his castle. Make that the southern, western, and some of the eastern part of his castle.

"Told you, you should not leave me in charge." Hailey's voice managed to get into the man's head before she promptly collapsed.

Caspian caught her before she hit the ground.

**Reviews?**


	8. Caspian's Pain and the Stowaway

**Disclaimer: Nope! Sorry!**

**Okay so I have a fairly good excuse for not having this chapter out sooner. I had written the first half of the story and was coming back to write the second half… and the whole thing had been deleted. The WHOLE thing! The six pages I had written where gone. Let me tell you I was mad, I was really mad. But I will not release my anger to you and instead I shall just restart and make it even better than it was before. **

**Chapter 8 (58): Caspian's Pain **

"But Caspian!" Hailey whined at the King making her eyes large.

"I said no." the King responded in an annoyed voice as he went through his papers. He was getting a little tired of the girl's continual pleading.

The two of them were in the library, Caspian was seated at a large desk strewn with papers and Hailey was standing in front of him begging. No one else was in the large room so there was no chance of the two being overheard.

"But I will be of no use here! And I know some of the places you would be going!" She pleaded even though she knew that she would be of no use what so ever.

"No."

"You just don't want to take me! IS THAT IT CASPIAN?"

"YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT IT! AND DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"WHY NOT! I AM OLDER THAN YOU, AND I HAVE BEEN IN COURT LONGER THAN YOU!"

"OLDER THAN ME? YOU'RE ONLY MAYBE 12! 13?"

"I RESENT THAT, I HAVE BEEN IN THIS LAND WAY LONGER THAN THAT!"

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN HOW OLD ARE YOU? LIKE 13,000?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD!"

"YOU SAID YOU WHERE OLDER!"

"NOT LIKE OLD, OLD THOUGH!"

"What in the name of Aslan is going on in here?" The soft voice interrupted whatever response Caspian was going to shoot back. Standing in the doorway was Glozelle and Trumpkin, both looking more than a little amused at the situation. A King and a Lady of the court yelling at each other from opposite ends of the table, during the argument Caspian had stood up making his papers fly all over the room.

"Errmmm…" he said looking at Hailey for help. However as her only response was a glare in his direction.

"Can I help you General, Trumpkin?" Caspian asked sitting down again.

"Oh no, we were just passing by when we heard, well heard shouting." At this the two looked at Hailey, she blushed. Sometimes she forgot that people in the near vicinity would hear her words if she forgot to block them. And she usually forgot when she 'screamed'.

"Well then I have some things to discuss with you anyway." The King said motioning for the man and dwarf to take a seat. "Hailey you are dismissed."

Hailey gave another glare in his direction that clearly said 'this conversation is not over' and stormed from the room, though not before she flicked a hand at the remaining stack of papers making them fall to the floor.

^%^%^%^%^%

Hailey was NOT happy. She was not going to be allowed to accompany Caspian on his ship into lands unknown, something she had been looking forward to since the day of his coronation. As she stormed through the halls she thought of other ways she could convince the King that she should be allowed to come on the _Dawn Treader_, the ship that Caspian would be sailing in search of the seven lords his uncle had 'taken care of.'

Hailey had been arguing that she should be allowed to go for the past three months and had gotten no were from the start. More than anything she wanted to go with the King. It was not that she didn't love Narnia it was just she needed a break.

_I am going to get on that ship even if I have to sneak on! _Hailey thought as she stormed into her bedroom (the one that had been built after it had been smashed to pieces from the giant)

Once she was through the door she stopped running the words she had just thought through her head again.

If anyone had seen Lady Hailey face at that moment you would have thought she had been possessed by an evil spirit. Her eyes grew bright and the smile covering her face was as evil as a dwarf.

_Sneak on? I wonder…._

The ship was the grandest the Narnians had ever seen. Though this was not saying much as it was the first ship most of them had ever seen.

Glozelle said it was a sight that would be passed down for years to come.

Trumpkin claimed it was the most incredible ship he had seen before.

Max had snorted before catching himself and saying it was indeed a grand ship. However because Max had been on King Peter vessel many times this ship was a mere Dingy.

Hailey had personally thought it was a lovely little ship and had said so. Though inside she wished that for this voyage they had the great ship like the _Splendor Hyaline, _the ship she, Susan, Edmund and Corin had taken to Calormen when Rabadash had invited them.

Caspian was very proud of his ship and was beaming when he was told they would be ready to cast off within three days.

Caspian was so pleased that he was going to be starting his mission that he did not notice that Lady Hailey had not bugged him for the past few days….

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.**

**Thought dividing this chapter would make it easier to read! **

**Chapter 58/12: Stowaway **

"I just don't understand…" Groaned Caspian "How… there where guards!"

"Why would guards keep me away? I live in the castle; I'm your best friend!" Hailey said smiling wide.

"… _and so my subjects I leave you in the capable hands or Sir Trumpkin…" Caspian's voice rang out to his people as he stood on the ramp leading up to the Dawn Treader. "I will return in a year and a day with news of what happened to those my Uncle sent away when I was young." _

_As the young King spoke and heard the cheers of his subjects he smiled, but he couldn't keep the nagging feeling that something was wrong from slipping into his thoughts…._

"So you just walked right on?"

"Pretty much!"

The King groaned as he heard this answer, why did he not see this coming! But instead of saying this he exclaimed "What did you say? I mean why did you say you had to go on the ship?"

Hailey snorted at that "I told them I was checking to make sure you had enough food. You do in case you were wondering."

Caspian just ran a hand over his face.

_The King looked over his subjects his eyes shining. His subjects were cheering and crying, their King was leaving and this caused them sadness. _

_As he looked at them he saw many familiar faces, faces he had known during the battle against his uncle. He saw Garrett the hawk, Kerli the centaur, Nockszelma the Dwarf, and so many others. _

_As the King scanned the crowd for the last time before he turned to the ship out of the corner of his eyes he saw a small black blob. _

_Caspian ginned at Max before walking up to his ship. _

A sudden horrid thought ran through Caspian and he looked at Hailey with wide eyes. "You're alone right? I mean Max didn't somehow get on did he?"

"No, I told Max to stay home."

"Thank Aslan."

_He looked at his grand ship a smile on his face; he was off on an adventure. _

"_Sire we are ready to go." Caspian looked to his left and saw the captain. Drinian was a fine Captain and he was becoming a good friend of Caspian. _

"_Then let us set off" the King said, a grin on his face. _

"_To lands beyond the sun." said a small voice below Caspian. It was Reepicheep the mouse. This fine animal was coming with them. Caspian had agreed to allow the mouse to come, only after the mouse told him about Aslan's world and how they could sail there. _

"_Yes" Caspian agreed, "To lands beyond the sun." _

_()()()()()()()_

"I still can't believe it." The King said his fingers rubbing through his hair.

"What is there not to believe?" Hailey asked the King. "I just am coming with you, that is all there is too it."

"But you came when I told you not too!" Caspian growled.

"Well yes I thought you may be mad about that… however I came up with a good response, it was the will of Aslan."

"The will of Aslan?"

"Yeah, I mean why would I want to come on this journey anyway? It must have been the will of Aslan that I wanted to come with you and was able to sneak onto your ship."

####

_It had been one day at sea; Caspian was having the time of his life. They could no longer see the shore of Narnia and all around them stretched the blue/green sea. _

_For hours the King talked to the mouse and sailors. Caspian also learned a lot about sailing a ship. _

_It was towards the end of that first full say out at sea that Caspian got the shock of his life._

_He was climbing down the latter to the bottom deck when the voice echoed through him head. _

_At first the King thought me must be imagining things, there was no way she was out here at sea!_

_But there she was sitting on one of the rowing benches chattering away with one of the deck hands…_

_%$%$%$%$_

"I still don't understand where you stayed for that whole day."

"I told you! In that cabin you where using for storage, it's still a storage room in it, I just added a mattress."

Caspian was at least a little glad that the girl had found a place to stay, he didn't want to change around all the sleeping arrangements. Normally he may have felt bad about making a lady sleep in a cabin with all the food supplies in it, but as it was he didn't really care.

"Sooo, does this mean I can stay?" Hailey asked her eyes shining.

Caspian glared at her, there was no way he was turning the ship around now, she was a smart girl waiting a whole day.

"Make sure you don't bother the sailors to much…" He replied.

Hailey in response cheered, kissed his check and ran to the main deck.

Below Caspian sighed from behind him he heard a soft chuckle turning he saw Drinian. "Do you find something amusing captain?"

"Not at all Sire. Not at all…"

**Well? What do you think?**

**Oh and I have a ****question**** that is totally not related but give an answer please? **

**So I have a dog named Honey (she came with that name) and someone made fun of her name, I can't change her name and Honey is the perfect name for her. But tell me: Honey is a cute name for a golden colored dog that sleeps all day, right? (p.s. I need a confidence booster so don't be mean on this please) **


	9. Unhorsed Many Knights

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**Oh and please excuses grammar and spelling! **

**Chapter 9 (59): Unhorsed many knights **

Hailey grinned as she watched Caspian (who had fallen off his horse) mount again. For her this process of watching various men fall of horses was getting quite amusing.

Caspian inclined his head to the second knight who was also lying on the ground, and the two of them rode to opposite ends of the ring.

"Oh dear!" Excelled the Duke of Galma's daughter, Roselle in horror, "I do hope neither of them are hurt!"

"Don't worry they are fine." Hailey's voice, once again ringing through her head made Roselle jump in surprise however she smiled when he looked at Hailey.

"Are they a lot of tournaments in Narnia?" She asked her high pitched voice making Hailey's head hurt. Roselle was a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair, and freckles that covered her nose.

"Oh no, there is only one a year and there hasn't been one this year yet." Hailey said turning back to the ring as she thud the thump of a rider hitting the ground.

Behind her Roselle gasp, Hailey rolled her eyes. Roselle was trying to be as princessy as possible in order to catch the eye of Caspian. Hailey was pretty sure that Caspian didn't like the ditzy girls however she could not be sure. She could only hope that if Caspian was to fall for Roselle, they would wait to pick her up after the voyage, spending a year with the Dukes daughter might make Hailey sick, literally.

"Oh dear!" Roselle said again, faking horror as she saw the man on the ground.  
"Their fine." Hailey said, and again Roselle jumped. Hailey wondered what would happen if she turned around and smacked the Dukes daughter on the verdict that she was annoying. But she decided against it.

"Are you sure?" however Roselle's question was answered for her when the knight got up and waved to the crowd.

"Yes my dear," came the thick voice of the Duke of Galma "These are experienced riders, they all will be fine."

"Oh I do hope so father. The King took a rather nasty fall, and so did my brother." Roselle's brother had been the knight whom Caspian had competed against. Neither had won, as both had fallen off.

Hailey looked at the Duke who sat behind with is daughter and little son. Derik (Roselle's brother) was skimming in his seat, clearly bored that nothing was happening to his interest.

"Caspian is fine; he has taken much harder falls than that." Hailey grinned as she spoke and the duke smiled back at her.

"Well Lady Hailey I do hope you are enjoying your stay here on Galma." he asked. The Duke was a tall skinny man with graying hair and a long grey mustache. His name was Charles and his family had been the Lords of Galma for years. In fact the line stretched so far back that Hailey herself remembered Sir Beriberi who had been the great-great-great-great grandfather of Charles.

"Oh yes Sire, very much so." Hailey said with a small smile. In fact Hailey had not been enjoying her stay. When they had landed Roselle had been all over Caspian the Duke had at once declared that a torment was to be held. Hailey loved a good tournament however after the third day she found them boring. Luckily tomorrow the Dawn Treader would be setting sail again to the lands of the unknown.

"To bad we have to leave tomorrow." A voice said, coming up from the left of Hailey, almost as though it had heard Hailey's personal thoughts. Turning Hailey saw Drinian, captain to the Dawn Treader approaching them with a grin on his face.

"Oh it is a pity I hoped the King would want to spend some more time together." Roselle said with a wistful grin.

Hailey and Drinian exchanged looks. Caspian had come back from an evening with the girl looking like he had awoken from a nightmare.

"Oh well." Roselle said with a long sigh, "He can come visit on his way back I suppose."

Hailey coughed covering up a laugh before looking to Drinian. "Did you need something, captain?"

Drinian, grinning wide said "Yes Lady Hailey His Highness is asking for you."

Hailey knew better than to ask why, however she could not help the look of curiosity from crossing her face _Why would the King want me during the middle of a torment? _

If Drinian noticed this look he did not comment on it, but the face the grin on his face seemed to grow.

Sighing Hailey got to her feet. Behind her she caught sight of Roselle frowning. "He probably just wants me to fetch something from the ship." She told Drinian as she followed him off the platform and down to the arena.

Here men where crowding around shouting at each other, egging each other on, mouthing horses, putting on armor, grabbing helmets, and running in every direction. Drinian grabbed Hailey's arm as they walked so as not to lose the girl in the crowd. They took off to the right end and soon saw the gates in which the horses entered into the ring. Drinian led her away from this and to one of the hallways to the left. This hallway was full of people, clattering around with horses who where stamping their hooves and shorting.

Hailey soon recognized the horse which Caspian had ridden being held by one of the sailors (whose name was Rickten), who seemed to be laughing. Around him where a few others, all of whom where sailing with Caspian and Hailey on the Treader. Standing next to the horse was the King, who (to Hailey's great amusement) was blushing.

Grinning Hailey asked Caspian "What is it you need Your Highness?"

Caspian looked up at Hailey in shock and confusion. "Hailey? What are you doing here?"

Hailey was about to ask what he was talking about when she was cut off by Evan, another sailor who also had a big grin on his face.

"Lady Hailey, we have asked you hear to solve a little dispute." He said chuckling.

Caspian was spluttering something and around him the sailor's grins seemed to grow (if possible) even bigger. Hailey however remained confused and looked at the men in bewilderment. "What…" She began however this time she was cut off by Hardin, another sailor.

"Hailey tell us, does Miss Roselle fancy the King?" Hardin was grinning wide.

For a moment Hailey just stood in shock, then she too grinned, and her grin of humor answered the question. Caspian's men began laughing so hard that the men of Galma around them gave reproachful looks and muttered about how 'those narnians' where clearly 'nutters'.

After they managed to control themselves Hailey answered "Caspian she wants to marry you almost as much as her father wants you to marry her. And let me tell you, her father really, really wants to be related to royalty."

At this Hailey giggled the odd sound of her laughing making the men smile. Whenever Hailey laughed you just had to smile.

"Is she up there?" Caspian asked referring to the platform where Hailey had been sitting.

Hailey grinned again at this. It had just occurred to her why she was being asked this now. Caspian had finished all his rounds (scoring quite high) and was about to join the Duke and Hailey in watching the rest of the tournament. Caspian might be the King, however he was still human and spending time will anoying people could be quite bothersome, even if they where the daughter of a Duke.

"Caspian you should be pleased! She is a very pretty girl." Hailey said smiling again, she had to admit her day was getting better. Seeing a King blush was always a sprit lifter in Hailey's book.

"She squints, and has freckles." Caspian grumbled. The men around him laughed they too finding the whole thing greatly amusing.

"Just tell her you are not interested." Said Drinian with huge grin.

Caspian paled at this and Hailey laughed. "Don't worry Caspian not every girl is like Jacquelyn." Jacquelyn had been Glozelle's personal stalker a few years ago and when the general had told her he was uninterested she had slapped him so hard he had walked with a handprint on his face for weeks. Hailey had found the whole thing very amusing, even if Glozelle didn't.

"Oh no." Caspian said leaning against the horse.

"Oh buck up Caspian, so what! Hand print bruises do fade in time." At Hailey's statement the men around her guffawed loudly.

Suddenly a young page came running up to the King. He bowed low and then said in a high voice "Your majesty Miss Roselle requests your presence…" The boy was going to continue however he was interrupted by the laughs of Hailey and all of Caspian's men.

Beside them Caspian turned beet red.

_To be continued… _

**Okay so tell me what do you think! Please, please ,please, please, please, please, please, please, review! **

**Okay and I know that some of this does not make sense. Like the fact that if they are only at Galma they could send Hailey back, or the fact that the Duke's daughter was probably not like I made her sound. But I wanted to make this interesting so I added those details. **

**This chapter was not really edited so please go easy on me. I am once again suffering from illness and really wanted to get this chapter out and didn't worry about editing. **


	10. Let's Get Out of Here!

**Disclaimer: once again I own nothing so stop asking! **

**Chapter 60: Let's get out of here! **

_Last time…. _

_"Oh buck up Caspian, so what! Hand print bruises do fade in time." At Hailey's statement the men around her guffawed loudly._

_Suddenly a young page came running up to the King. He bowed low and then said in a high voice "Your majesty Miss Roselle requests your presence…" The boy was going to continue however he was interrupted by the laughs of Hailey and all of Caspian's men._

_Beside them Caspian turned beet red._

"Shut up" The King muttered under his breath however it was ruined by the fact he was the color of a rose.

The boy, who was standing looking quite lost, said "She heard that you where done with your rides and asks you to join her in watching the rest of the exhibitions."

Hailey snickered at this trying not to laugh outright at the king. Not that it would have mattered, all the men here laughing so hard they should have been rolling on the floor.

"Tell her…" The King began in a resigned sort of way "That I will be there as soon as I am able."

The boy gave a cheeky grin and ran off.

Evan, fighting off chuckles, said "well we had better finished getting you out of that gear your Highness; you must look presentable for the lady."

Caspian glared at them "I could all have you court-martialed for laughing at the King." He growled.

Hailey, along with the men laughed "But Caspian that would make you a tyrant." Knowing that her saying this would get her a glare she said "Well I am going back to the stands, I might as well tell Roselle that Your Majesty is very excited to see her!"

Before the laughs of the men had truly started again and before Caspian could grab her, Hailey darted off through the crowd back to where the Duke and his daughter where sitting.

Woman didn't normally walk in this part of the arena and Hailey was fascinated by all that went on around her. The blacksmiths fitting new horse shoes for the ones that had been knocked off, the men putting on armor, the boys running back and forth with messenger to those who would be next to ride, and the horses themselves who where stopping and neighing.

However soon she was making her way up to the stands, and when she was still out of sight she heard talking...

"I just hope that I am able to get him to fall for me that it all." Roselle said (Hailey's noise wrinkled at her squeaky mouse voice), her voice sounding a lot less flowery than when the ears of any Narnians where present.

"I hope so to my dear, if he falls for you our family will become royalty and our blood will forever become Narnian." The governor said wistfully.

"Rosy why do you want to marry him? Do you love him?" Came the small voice of Derik who sounded like the young boy he was.

Before Roselle could answer her brother Hailey appeared and said "who do you love Miss Roselle?"

It was fascinating, a moment ago her voice had been that normal (if a bit squirrelish), but the moment she saw Hailey she put on a huge grin and said (in the most high pitched flowery voice Hailey had ever heard) "Why Hailey! I did not see you there!"

"I do have a habit of just showing up unexpectedly." Hailey said, more to herself than to the girl.

Roselle laughed a high pitched (broken) bell sound and fluttered her fan watching the riders mount their steeds.

For quite a while there was silence in the VIP section of the stands and Hailey (though she was looking at the ring) was not thinking about it. She was thinking about Max. She missed him. She had never been away from the dog for this long and she wished he had come.

When Hailey had made plans to come with Caspian she had known Max would have to say behind to fill her place. However, though she knew she would miss her faithful companion she didn't realize just how much it would hurt to be away from the dog.

But before Hailey could really start brooding on the fact she missed her dog she heard Roselle's loud voice saying "Why your Highness! I am so glad you are able to join us!"

Caspian was standing a bit below them on the stairs. He had a resided look on his face, clearly telling Hailey that he did not want to be here.

Hailey smiled however, she didn't say anything. Caspian walked up the stands till he was beside Hailey, he looked like he was debating whether of not he should sit there or with the governor and his daughter, which would have been proper…

"Your majesty please join us." Roselle said with a wide smile that showed her perfect white teeth.

Caspian gave a look at Hailey, to which Hailey answered with a brilliant smile of her own. Then Caspian made his way to sit beside the Governors daughter.

If it had been at all possible Hailey wished she could have recorded the next hour's progress. Even though it started somewhat boring:

"King Caspian tell me again about the castle which you live?"

"King Caspian please do tell me of all the adventures you have been on?"

"Oh you're Highness! Is it really true that he fought those giants single handed?"

Caspian answered each question with brief monotone sentence. This, however, did not stop the girl from continuing.

Finally after what must have been the billionth question Caspian snapped. "May I ask you a question _Miss _Roselle?"

Haley turned when she heard the venom in Caspian's voice, whatever he was about to say was going to end badly she could feel it.

"I just wanted to ask you how you can ask me all this highly uninterer -" Caspian suddenly fell onto the floor as though he had been pushed by an invisible hand.

At first no one moved, Caspian remained on the ground looking around in shock.

Hailey looked at him apologetically. Aslan had told her the powers she was given where to be used for good. Well she had just spared Caspian's face, as well as a probable red cheek.

Caspian's eyes meet Hailey's; though his expression was a frown she could tell he was thanking her.

"Oh my dear goodness gracious!" exclaimed Roselle in a high voice "Are you alright! That was a pretty nasty fall here let me help you!" Roselle grabbed Caspian and pulled him to his feet. Then she proceeded to brush off his cloths saying "We cannot have the King of Narnia falling like that! I do hope you didn't break anything! You got a rip in your shirt! Was that from this fall? I will see to it right away that the floor is made softer and all sharp edges covered! Don't you worry everything will be taken care of!"

It was easy to tell by the Kings expression, and the fact he was pulling away that he thought this girl was crazy.

"If I ever have kids I will make sure they do not come up here and fall themselves." Roselle continued not noticing the weird look Caspian was giving her "Don't you think so? Children are so delicate. I want to name my child Violet; you know to keep the whole flower idea? See my name has rose in it. What do you think? Do you think Violet is a good name for a baby girl?"

Roselle had gotten very close to Caspian's face and was looking him directly in the eye; she also had a death grip on the Kings sleeve.

"Uh…" Caspian said looking frightened.

Hailey had a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter; all she could think of was Caspian trying to explain that Roselle could not be his wife.

"Well we have plenty of time to think about it." Roselle said winking at the King, making sure her point was clear.

"Uh…" Caspian started again, but luckily he was saved. Evan suddenly appeared, his face was straight, but as he saw the scene before him (Caspian the color of jam, Roselle grabbing his arm, and Hailey's hand over her mouth) he let out a fake cough to cover his own laughter and plastered on a serious face.

"You're Highness." He said with a small nod.

Caspian looked at Evan pleading for help with his eyes. Even stifled another laugh and said "Sire we have gotten a report and we have some bad news. Because of a local storm approaching if we do not leave Galma right away then we will be stranded here for another three days."

"Wonderful! Another three days together!" Roselle trilled looking into the Kings face with a smile that could have killed a small bird.

Caspian however had a new glint in his eyes. Pulling his arm free of the girl's hands he said "I'm afraid that will not work madam. Evan, inform the crew we will be leaving at once."

Hailey jumped to her feet in joy, she was ready to get away from these crazy people.

"What!" Roselle exclaimed in horror.

"I am sorry my dear." Caspian said in a deep (sarcastic) voice "But I have an oath and I, as King, must keep to that oath! Perhaps on the return journey we shall meet again!"

Evan grinned as Caspian made a low bow to Roselle and her father. Hailey stood and said polite goodbyes. Roselle shed a forced tear or two, throwing her arms around the King. Then Caspian called a farewell to the torment goers, and promised he would try to visit again.

It must have been a record. No ship had even prepared to leave Galma in one hour and thirty seven minutes. Yet the Dawn Treader was already on its way. If you happened to be on the decks of the ship you may have heard the laughter of the crew and a small girl, as well as the Kings groans.

**SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! LIFE! IT JUST GETS IN THE WAY! **

**HOWEVER IF I GET REVIEWS! (and there should be some cause I got lots of people adding me to alerts and favorites) I WILL UPDATE MUCH FASTER! **


	11. Wow… that was faster than expected

**Disclaimer: nope, sorry! **

**Hey guys, I need to be honest. I've been a slacker... **

**Chapter 11: Wow… that was faster than expected**

Hailey looked over the beautiful sea her eyes shining, the water reflected in the blue depths. Hailey was bored, she had been starting at sea for days now, and though it was beautiful and she could watch the waves forever she was getting rather tired of it. She would have gone and talked to the crew, but it was one of those silent mornings, when no one wants to speak and the idea of speaking seems wrong. When someone did say something it stood out and echoed around like a knife falling at a party. Therefore, everyone was silent going through the motions of sailing a ship.

Hailey was once again thinking of Max, wondering how he was doing all alone back at the castle. True there were other people and creatures with him, just not Hailey.

"Let him be alright Aslan." She whispered softly to the swishing waters below her.

The intensely blue sky out at sea and blended perfectly with the dark blue of the soft waves. Hailey felt at peace, she was tired and somewhat bored but she was at peace. She knew Aslan had heard her.

What disturbed her peace was something she never would have guessed. Suddenly in the water, where she was sure nothing had been a second ago there was a flash of white. Hailey stood straighter looking in shock at the water wondering if she had just imagined it. Then there was a flash of tan, and again a flash of white. Now slightly frightened Hailey leaned over the edge of the ship squinting at the sight.

The three things where somewhat visible now, one of them staying above the water and the other two seemed to be clinging to each other and bobbing in and out of the rising waves.

Then Hailey realized what they were, with a silent shriek she jumped to her feet and rushed to the main deck. A moment later one of the men yelled in a strong voice, "Man overboard!"

What happened next may be what you would call a bunch crazed circumstances. Everyone rushed to the edge of the ship. Everyone looked into the deep waters at the three figures floating in it. It didn't occurred to everyone that none of their own men were missing, for they didn't believe whoever it was in the water must have come from the middle of nowhere. Instead they shouted in shock and horror looking around for whoever it was that had fallen in. Caspian, who didn't lose his head, called for someone who could swim.

Each man looked at each other sheepishly and in shame. Hailey's mouth almost dropped open in shock at this silent confession, how can men sailing a ship not know how to swim?

"Are you kidding?" Caspian called looking over his men in horror. Then he pulled off his outer jacket and dove into the blue water.

On board Hailey was unable to see what was going on for at the edge of the ship ropes where being thrown men where calling out and no one really seemed to know what was going on.

Then after a time one of the people was hauled up the side of the boat. Hailey rushed forward to help whoever it was but before she could say anything Evan called for her to fetch knife.

Hailey didn't think twice before she darted below and ran to where she knew the men kept the knives, and other such amenities.

As she ran below she heard the shouts of the men continuing and the sound of ropes hitting the water.

By the time she reached the deck again she saw that the men where hauling on the ropes, pulling one of the men up. Hailey rushed forward and handed the knife to the nearest man. The man nodded to her and rushed to the edge of the ship giving the knife to Evan.

Hailey hovered behind the men trying to peer over their shoulders to see what was going on. However, she could see nothing, not even the person who had been hauled up first.

Quickly all were hauled on board, and surrounded by men all exclaiming loudly and in a shocked tone. Then she heard Caspian say something in a loud surprised voice and she could no longer stand it. Pushing past the crowd of men she came in sight of the three who had been in the water. Upon seeing them she stopped in shock her mouth hanging slightly open in surprise.

"Ca-Ca-Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the King shivering in her wet clothes. She had clearly just gotten her voice back and was starting around at the crowd of men is astonishment.

"By Jove!" exclaimed Edmund looking at Caspian in joy.

Hailey was frozen to the deck. _No _she though _this can't be right! They aren't supposed to come back for another thousand or so years! _

But before she could shake herself and speak she heard Edmunds voice "Why Hailey! What I you doing here! Got over the seasickness did you?"

Hailey grinned and pushed her way forward, Edmund and Lucy were dripping wet but they appeared to be in good spirits, as well as the same age as when they had left (though Lucy's hair was a bit longer and Edmund face seemed to have filled out) both where smiling happily at the assembled crowd.

"I guess so!" Hailey said with a grin "I would hug you, but you're your all wet."

Lucy let out a laugh looking as joyfilled as ever. Edmund was smiling as well, shaking water out of his dark hair. Hailey could not stop grinning and it was as she was coming forward to meet them that she noticed there was third character that was standing a little bit off from Edmund.

As she came forward to greet the new lad there was a patter of feet and Reepicheep appeared. (_guys I kind of forgot to mention him in the last chapters… sorry!)_ Coming up from behind her the mouse bowed to the guests and was about to speak when the new boy had burst out in a loud obnoxious voice:

"Ugh, what on earth that! Take it away that horrid thing!

Hailey turned to look in shock at the boy and would have said something but she noticed that Edmund and Lucy where ignoring him. How they could ignore the boy was beyond Hailey but she followed their led and turned away. Reepicheep was talking to the King and Queen of old in a high voice his whiskers twitching and his nose lifting in the air.

"Ugh!" Suddenly burst forth from the newcomer who was looking at the talking mouse in utter horror and disgust. "Take it away!" He began his face scrunched up in distaste.

Luckily before he could continue insulting one of the most favored of all the talking beasts both Lucy and Edmund sneezed and Caspain let out a cough.

"Honestly." Hailey said crossing her arms and looking at her wet friends "I should know better than to let you all stand around soaking wet. Come on; let's get you some dry clothes."

Down into the ship they all went after this, with Caspian leading.

"Oh it is grand isn't it!" Lucy said her voice filled with joy as she followed Hailey into the ship.

"Oh yes," Hailey answered equally happy, "But who is this boy you have brought along with you? Surly Peter didn't send him along in his place?"

At this Lucy made a face "Oh Aslan no! That's Eustace-"

"Lucy doesn't called people names." Hailey scolded "I can see he is not very nice but to call him useless…"

"No, no" Lucy replied with a soft laugh, "Not useless _Eustace_. He is our cousin."

"Oh." Hailey said she looked at Lucy as she started down the latter to the belly of the ship "He is related to you?" she asked incredulously.

Lucy laughed and followed her friend; the inside of the ship was just a beautiful as the outer deck. The wood was dark and carved to great care and the light streaming through the portholes bathed the whole area with a golden glow. For a moment Lucy just started around her before she noticed that the others were getting a bit far ahead. Hailey laughed when she say Lucy's expression and pulled her friend after her.

They were soon near the cabin doors and Caspian was grabbing some dry clothes for himself and Edmund speaking to the younger king with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you think I could borrow some clothes Hailey?" Lucy asked holding up the edge of her soaking skirt.

"Oh course My Lady" Hailey said with a grin "it's only fair after all." She added.

"Why is that?" Edmund asked catching to part of the conversation.

Hailey blushed "Because after you had all left I needed some nice clothes on a few occasions and Lucy had all her old clothes from when she was my size so…"

"Hailey!" Lucy said in fake horror.

"I didn't think you would mind!" Hailey responded crossing her arms. "Plus you were off in England doing who knows what the clothes where wasting away. It's not like you had worn them in years anyway"

"A Lady of the court wearing a Queen's clothes, that's unheard of." Caspian said going along with Lucy's horror.

"Right, I won't do it again as long as you don't leave us all again deal?"

"Fine then."

Laugher echoed around the ship as the friends laughed. Hailey smiled, she knew coming along for this voyage was a good idea…

**Yes, i really do not like this chapter... i tried to get it right, but it just didnt want to change for the better... so here it is as good as it gets im afreid... i could do with some advice please! **

**So another chapter done! I am sooo very sorry about the wait. Honestly I am not going to be surprised if I get now reviews… I could really use some though! The next chapters will come out quicker I promise. **

**Anyway please review! **


End file.
